Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 5
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 5 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- The entire group woke up with a feminine scream... It was obvious which pony screamed... Purple Diamond...she was the marked pony... Muscle, upon seeing his marefriend with the "X" in her flank, froze up... Green's jaw fell, Purple was her friend since she was born, now she was about to die a horrible death, she had spent the whole night praying that Muscle would get marked, but no... She gets this... Raine stared at the mare that was staring in disbelief and grief in her flank, however, Raine looked cold, like if what he was seeing was perfecly normal... Muscle ran to Purple and did what a good boyfriend would do in these moments, she hugged her and tried to calm her down... Purple stood still kneeled on the ground, now lwtting out tears and sobs... "Muscle, I don't want to di-" "Sssshhhh...It's okay, I won't let you die..." "Well, karma's a bitch, huh?" Raine said with a smirk... Muscle stared at Raine with his eyes filled with fury... But he didn't do anything, he continued to try to calm Purple down... However, Raine felt a punch in his right front leg, it wasn't very powerful, but made him lose his balance for a second... "Raine, what the hell?! She is my friend and you say that?!" "Oh, sorry..." Raine said, realizing the idiocy he said, facehoofing... Green ran to Purple, while Raine watched, but he noticed something wrong...where was White Love? She wasn't in her sleeping bag...she wasn't at the camp! That's when Raine noticed hoofsteps next to White's bag, leading deeper to the forest...he gasped... Raine followed the hoofsteps, leaving his friends behind, he could hear Green shouting his name but he didn't care, he cared about White... He never was able to declare himself to White, all he did was protect her since she was a colt, from bullies, and he still has this urge to protect her, but he wanted to do more than just protect her, he wanted to have a family with her, and he had this chance his whole life, and now, he wasted that opportunity, he is being hunted by an insane rapist and murderer, and she was too... If he just could get out alive of that situation with her, he could have that opportunity back and accomplish his dreams... But, that would be nearly impossbile...one of them probaly were going to die... He just wanted to atleast declare himself to her...why wasn't he able to do such thing... As these thoughts ran through Raine's head, he heard something that made him freeze... It was White's scream...she was in danger... Instinctively, he followed the scream, they were constant, about each five seconds there was another scream, getting louder and louder... When the screams got really loud, he passed through the bush that was ahead of him, and there he saw White, she was hanging upside down, a Hangman's Noose trap was tied down her legs, she was about four meters from the ground. "RAINE HELP!" The mare shouted, panicking and struggling to get her hooves free... Raine looked around, looking for something sharp to cut her down... Until he was interrupted by Green... "C-Can I-I do something?" Raine looked back in shock, Green looked worried towards him... "What...ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO BACK TO THE CAMP!" "Why?! I want to help!" Before Raine could reply, Green said... "Look, you can get me at the same height as White, and then I'll untie her, I'm good with nooses!" Raine thought about it, he was in doubt if it was a good idea but as he looked back torwards White, and saw those eyes filled with tears and fear, he instinctively nodded. "Great, give me a boost up!" Raine placed both of his front hooves torwards each other horizontally, Green, confident, stepped on them and grasped in Raine's shoulders while he stood up, after that, Green got up on Raine's head and was able to grab on White's legs and started untying her... However, Raine heard something, a bush moving... "Green, quick! I think he's here!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" White soon felt her legs slipping from the rope, to the point she just felt gravity pulling her towards the ground as he braced for deep impact. She fell on the ground protecting her head, Green jumped from Raine's head and both of them helped White up... "We need to get back to the camp and quick!" Raine panicked as he heard the bush moving again, he grabbed White and put her in his back, and ran torwards the camp along with Green... When they got there, nopony was there, not even Muscle... "Fuck! Where did they go?!" "Probaly down the road, let's follow it!" The trio followed the road down, they soon saw hoofsteps, a great signal... And as they curved a small hill, they saw Muscle... "MUSCLE!" Green shouted, and ran torwards him, Raine following her slowly, due to the additional weight in his back... Green got close to Muscle and looked over his shoulder, he was crying hard, and he could see why... Infront of him, was the dead body of Purple Diamond, her chest cut open, her ribcage totally broken with one of the bones perforating her heart, and her mouth bleeding as her eyes stared into nothingness... Green soon dropped a tear too... Raine got closer...and saw the corpse, and his face was somewhere between grimace, regretment and grief... White's face was almost indentical to Raine's, but her eyes made it different, she started crying hard almost instantly... She jumped off of Raine's back and lied on the ground with her belly down, both of her hooves covering her faces as she cried and sobbed... Muscle suddently looked at Raine, his face still had tears but he looked furious, he looked like some kind of wild animal... "This...THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!! YOURS!! YOURS!! YOOOOOURS!! AND IT'S ALSO FAULT OF THIS FUCKING STUPID WORTHLESS BITCH!" He pointed at White, that stared at him, scared. "YOU FUCKING PUNK RETARDED ASSHOLE, WHY DID YOU HAD THE IDEA OF COMING HERE?! WHY?! WE WERE SO HAPPY AT TROTTINGHAM, SO FUCKING HAPPY, AND NOW EVERYPONY IS DYING, BECAUSE OF YOU!! YOOOOOU!!" Raine felt an horrible sensation in his chest, he felt guilty, he felt bad, he felt...horrible... A tear came out of his eye as he listened to Muscle's words, they were all true... "YEAH, FUCKING CRY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, WE WOULDN'T BE LIVING THIS MADNESS IF WE STAYED AT TROTTINGHAM!" Raine sat down...Muscle stared back at Purple's corpse...and closed her eyes with his hoof... Green sat next to White, both almost drowning with their own tears... And what is worse...is that they knew...somewhere...Skyblack was smiling...and possibly clopping to what he had done... After one hour spent there, crying and sobbing, Muscle said... "Let's move...if we can't fix this fucker's mistake, we're going to need to live with it..." Raine went to White...but to his surprise... She pushed him away and said... "Leave me alone...I don't want to see you anymore..." Green trotted past the paralysed Raine...he could see hate in her eyes filled with tears... Raine sighed and said to himself... "What have I done...?" 00:00Edit (Seven kilometers from Trottingham) The group settled down their bags, Raine collapsed into it, he didn't care anymore, he was hoping that he was the next marked pony, because his life had just ended infront of his eyes... Everypony hated him... He didn't care anymore...he wanted to die... He looked to the ponies to his right, all of them were sleeping... He was once again, the last one to sleep... So he closed his eyes...and let darkness embrace him... But he woke up moments later, something poking his back... He checked who was it, it was once again, Green Blossom... "What do you want, Green?" "I had another nightmare..." "So?" "I...*sigh* I know what you are feeling...you're feeling like...like...like crap..." "I know..." "I came here to sleep with you again, but I also want to talk to you..." "Slip in..." He gave room to her, she quickly got in... To Raine's surprise, she grabbed his right front leg and started caressing it... "It isn't entirely your fault..." "But...I bringed you guys here, now you're all living this insane hell..." "I know...but it was Muscle's idea to go outside remember?" "I...you...you're right..." "See? You might've bringed us here, but Muscle had to idea to not listen to the barpony and step outside..." "Correct..." She rested her head in Raine's leg... "Raine...are you afraid of death?" "No...not at the moment..." "Well...I am..." Raine flipped to the right and laid on his side, he hugged Green... "Do not be afraid...when you die, you go to a happy place, where you see all of your friends again...it's a beautiful place..." "Did...how do you know?" "That's what my parents told me...I hope they are right..." "Indeed..." Raine heard bushes moving again and soon a black figure jumping out of it... "Sssshhh...it's him, close your eyes, quick!" Green shivered and whimpered in fear as she heard hoofsteps coming closer...she could feel the cold tip of the knife touching her flank...she grasped into Raine's leg more...as she felt her coat being cut in two diagonal lines...she was destinated to die... When Skyblack jumped inside the bushes, Green exclamated... "Raine!" "Sssssh....I'm really sorry...I'm sorry..." Raine hugged Green more...the psychological pain he was feeling was imense...he felt a tear running down his eye... "Raine...I'm scared...I'm going to die..." "I won't let you die...I won't let you die...I won't..." Chapter 6 Category:Spin-Offs